Troubles in School life when you're pregnant
by Bec07
Summary: Rachel is just a normal highschool student who realises she is a bad girl when she finds out she is pregnant!
1. Meeting the Glee members

RACHEL'S POV  
It all started when Mr. Schuster put a signup sheet for the glee club, on the school hallway wall. I watched as Mercedes signed up first on the list, she looked really excited and happy to be apart of something that she actually liked. I was too afraid to sign up because I didn't really want to audition and sing in front of everyone, for starters I could vomit, faint, fart or even burst out laughing. If I were to do that and the head cheerleader Quinn Fabray were to see me, she would tell the whole school and draw more pornographic pictures of me on the bathroom walls, that just spreads to more humiliation in my life, and I don't need that right now.  
The second person that decided to sign up on the list was Kurt, the gay guy of the school who is really big on the latest fashions, like Alexandra McQueen and Prada shoes, he knows all about that shit. I don't really go big on fashion, all I wear to school is knee high socks, granny shoes, short checked skirts and long sleeve shirts with a cardigan. Quinn thinks I look gay in what I wear, but I just tell her to fuck off and she pulls my hair, all I can ever say back to her is do you mind bitch and she pisses off. I don't ever pull her hair because she would turn around and punch me in the nose, and we all know what happens when I get punched in the nose, I get a massive nose bleed that goes all the way down in to my pants.  
Tina and Artie joined up last on the list, they were nerds. Tina's Asian and Artie's cripple, his paralysed in a wheelchair, and will never be able to walk again because he and his mother were involved in a very tragic accident when he was eight. His mother was fine but he wasn't he lost his leg ability to walk and his mother only came out with a couple of scratches and bruises, and as for the car, it got very ill and died. Tina was only ever a nerd because she hang around with Artie and made herself have a fake stutter.  
Tina, Artie, Kurt and Mercedes got pissed off because Ms Sylvester told them they had to have twelve members for sectionals. I really did want to help them but I couldn't because then I would have to find another seven. I didn't know how I could do that because as you may already know I'm practically a nerd and everybody hates me. If I were to join the Glee club I would be even more of a disgrace to William McKinley high school. Mr. Schuster heard me singing in the girls bathroom as he walked past the hallway so he decided to have a little chat to me, you know face to face in his Spanish classroom.  
At first I was uncomfortable, I didn't know what he wanted me for.  
''Rachel last period I was walking past the girls bathroom and I heard you singing'' I want you ''no wait I need you to join the glee club you don't even need to audition.  
''why do you want me, I'm the school nerd everyone hates me''  
''because the glee members need you, and I need you''  
''ok I will be apart of the glee club''  
''thank you''


	2. In the Hallway

Puck's POV

I was walking down the hall and I spotted Rachel, leaning on the lockers. I looked into her big bulgy eyes and then I moved my eyes down. I was now looking at her big boobs, but they weren't as big as Quinn's which would be expected for my likings. But they were pretty impressive for me, although I did have to think to myself for a minute, before I thought of talking to her. You see she's the ultimate nerd of the school and she just needs to express herself in every way possible, but she can't do that because she is very unpopular and she has pornographic pictures of her drawn on the girls bathroom walls. But I can change that by giving her the time of her life, Yep she needs to do the nasty with me. Maybe tonight eight o'clock will be a good time so I'll walk up to Rachel now and I'll ask her.

"Hey Rachel do you want to rehearse tonight at my house" I questioned.

"Uhh no, because I've already made plans"

"Plans with who?'

"No one, I work unlike you, you just stand around outside the seven eleven every night and wait until you get offered beer and possibly SEX"

"It really feels like you're in my head right now, how did you know that's what I was gunna do?"

''Because you're a boy and I know you, after what you did to Quinn, there is no way anyone would be stupid enough to do anything with you''

Rachel picked up her book's and started walking off

''Really, well you're wrong because the night Quinn was pushing out my baby, I was having SEX with Santana, at Quinn's house".

Suddenly Rachel turned around and gave me a death stare.

''You did WHAT, at Quinn's house with Santana''

"Baby if you really want to you can come back to my house and I can show ya what me and Santana were doing"

Rachel's POV

Puck was being a smartass to me and he knew I had to work I kept telling him 'I have to work, I have to work, I have to work', but he didn't listen, he kept on raving on about what he and Santana done the night Beth was born.

"RACHEL YOU JUST DON'T WANNA DO ANYTHING TO ME BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO SCARED THAT I'LL HIT YA HARD" Puck yelled that across the hall and everybody heard, I was furious. I stomped up to him and latched onto his ball sack, I dragged him into the classroom and slapped him across the face once I finally let go of his downstairs, he couldn't even move so I felt extremely powerful. Quinn just arrived in the hallway once Puck yelled that out, she saw the whole thing and even Finn, his eyes looked evil with that jealousy grin on his face.

Rachel's POV

Finn came running into see what had happened, I whispered gently into Puck's ear,

"Don't say a word"

Finn asked what happened and why Puck was talking to me like that.

I told him we were rehearsing for a new play that our parents set up, you know we're both Jewish.

''Why didn't you ask me if this was ok, I don't want you to end up like Quinn, and my heart to be broken again.''

''I won't, I'm not like that, no offence to Quinn, but I don't have feelings for Puck, only you. ''Ok, do you want to hang out tonight?'' Finn asked.

"No Finn, I'm really sorry but I can't, I already have plans, I need to work".

''How about you come over to my house after work, and you can spend the night at my place".

''No, like I just said 'I have plans'"

''After you finish work''

''I have plans''

''What plans? It's night time, what would you possibly need to do"

''I need to do my daily routine and exercises at my house, but they're different to what you would normally do''

''Yuck, I've, I've, I gotta go"


	3. Rachel and Puck

Rachel's POV  
Rachel was working, it was a six hour shift, one of the longest ones I have ever done.  
After saying(HELLOW CAN I HELP YOU), it gets kind of boring, and you start to get a head ache.  
I went out to the staffroom to have my break, when my boss come to tell me there was someone asking for me. I went to see who it was, it was Puck, I said yes Puck, what do you want.  
"He replied with a very quiet voice, I need to see you''  
"I thought I told you (to piss off) so go away and leave me alone''  
''yes you told me to leave you alone, but it's urgent''  
''what do you want now''  
''I have over a million tadpoles to release, I need you now''  
''no you don't, you want me, but you don't need me''  
''he replied with a very loud (I LOVE YOU), will you be my girlfriend''  
''no I won't, I'm dating Finn not you''  
''he whispered gently in my ear, I LOVE YOU, and I need a vagina buddy''  
''you're a jerk, and I hate you, and I would never be your girlfriend''  
''fine you can be my vagina buddy''  
''no I will never be your vagina buddy, I hate you, I love Finn not you, aren't you able to get that through your big fat head''  
''I laughed as I told her that the reason she is saying no is because I embarrassed her today at school''  
''no I hate your guts, if I had it my way I would chop off your balls, and chop you up, then eat you for dinner''  
''ya I think you would only eat my balls, and my heart''  
''no actually, I wouldn't, eat you at all, I'm not a cannibal who eats people''  
''ya you would, and you would cheat on Finn with me, I know you would''  
''no I don't expect a one night stand, and I'm not a player or a cheater''  
''good because I've changed, if you didn't hear me say I LOVE YOU earlier in front of the crowd at your work''  
''your such an idiot, no one even goes there to shop, they wouldn't even listen there so rude''  
''ya they will the whole school will know, if you want to keep on going like that''  
''what do you mean, the school wouldn't even believe you''  
''that whole scene was video taped by my friend Bryce''  
''what are you talking about''  
''the whole school is going to know everything you just said, in a minute, because all I need to do is press this button''  
''you wouldn't''  
''you need to do the naughty with me, and be my girlfriend, not Finn's''  
''no no way, I wouldn't do that''  
''well then the whole school will know''  
''what ever fine hold on''  
''I went up to my boss, and told her I need to go home early, I will see you tomorrow''  
''we left and went back to Puck's house, Puck was so excited, I didn't know what was so exciting about it. He pulled me by my arm, all the way to his house.  
We arrived at his house, I was a little confused wondering why we need to do this to get even.  
''so you ready, called out Puck''  
''no just a few more minutes''  
''oh well I've got my dick out ready for you, don't be too long it's getting cold, the feisty tadpoles are gunna leak''  
''um yuk, I'm not doing this''  
''yes you are baby, and the whole school will know what you said earlier, if you don't''  
''I don't care, I'm not doing this''  
''oh so you want me to tell the whole school''  
''no lets play monopoly instead''  
''um I don't play monopoly ''  
''why its fun''  
''no its not''  
He come running in to me when I was on the lounge, and jumped on top of me.  
''puck I screamed, get off me now''  
''no you're here with me, so you do what I say''  
''no I don't''  
''yes you do''  
''fine, I hate you''  
''I know you don't, don't worry I love you, and you will like it''  
''no I won't ''  
''yes you will, I'm doing it''  
Puck's POV  
I knew from the way she said fine, that she wanted it from me. I just had to push her that little bit. I think that, my dick's out and its waiting for you always works, and the, my feisty tadpoles are gunna start leaking, works all the time. But Rachel was different, she didn't fall for any of them, she fought I was gross, and she screamed out yuk when I mentioned it. Are well she can say what ever she wants, but we done the naughty, and there's no going back now.


	4. The next day

RACHELS POV

I arrived at school wondering why I went through with it and let Puck take advantage of me, and why it had to be Puck. I had just put my books in my locker when Puck come up to me.

''I knew you would like it''

''I didn't like it, and just leave me alone''

''fine I will leave you alone when the whole school knows about the other nite''

''what, you promised me you wouldn't tell anyone''

''no I promised I wouldn't tell anyone about the video''

''your weird''

''why''

''because, I have to go''

''ok bye I love you''

''good''

''yep''

I went and sat down in my usual chair, when Quinn, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Artie and Sam walked in and sat down. I didn't see Puck come in, when suddenly Puck walks in and sites next to me.

''hey Rachel''

''hey Puck''

''hey are we going out''

''no I have told you that a hundred times I am going out with Finn''

He got up and sat next to Mercedes, I glanced at him to find that he was liking his lips, and looking at me. I had never seen him do that before, I thought very clearly in my head maybe he does have feelings for me, and he was telling the truth. But you can't always believe him. He has a very bad record for lying and cheating on girls.  
I left to go home, I arrived to see that my dads were leaving to go to breadsticks for dinner and then they were going to the movies. They asked me if I wanted to go, I said no I have a lot of homework to do. But thanks anyway.

I whispered, I hate your guts, so he wouldn't hear me.

I went to the quire room early as usual so I could practice, when Finn walked in, he looked very angry, I said hey Finn, he stared at me, then started walking up to me it seemed that he was going to slap me because he knew what had happened. And then he grabbed hold of my head and pulled me towards him and kissed me.

''hey honey how was work last nite'' he said very happily

''it was good what did you get up to''

''nothing just think about you''

''oh Finn your so sweet that's why I LOVE YOU''

''what can I say I LOVE YOU TO''

''oh ok I LOVE YOU TO''

''good''

''yep''

I was sitting on my bed when I heard a car pull up in my driveway, I didn't know who it was, I then heard a very loud knock at the door. I headed towards the back door when suddenly I hear a very loud

''Rachel let me in''

''I said is that you Puck''

''yes you idiot now open the door''

I walked up and opened the door, he leaned over and hugged me, when I suddenly pulled away. ''

I said very loudly what the fuck are you doing''

''he accidentally said your so beautiful''

''what the fuck, can you please leave''

'If I leave then I will tell Finn what we done''

'just go and leave me alone I just want to be left alone''

''ok fine you will regret it later in life''

I went back into my room and sat on my bed wondering what had just happened and why I will just let him go tell Finn what we done, when suddenly I heard the sound of Puck speeding down the street and his engine was roaring like crazy. I couldn't't believe that after trying all day to stop back and let Puck tell him, I couldn't't believe what I had just done. But there was nothing I could do now it was all ruined and my life was going to be stuffed and ruined for the rest of my journey. I tried to call Puck's cell phone but there was no answer so I gave up and assumed he had already told Finn what we done or, Finn had murdered him or something like that.


	5. Humiliation

CHAPTER 5 THE HUMILIATION

RACHELS POV

I arrived at school and found that the whole school was looking at me differently. Jacob come up to me and said

''did you want me to publish it''

''publish what'' I said trying to not attract any attention

''the article of how you cheated on Finn Hudson with his best friend Noah Puckaman''

''no no way no one can find out about that''

''sorry to late''

''arr, I hate my life and I defiantly hate boys especially Noah Puckaman''

I continued walking down the hall when I saw Finn walking up to me

''hey Finn''

''you cheated on me with Puck''

''no it wasn't like that''

''well what was it like''

''he threatened me''

''sure I know he would have asked you if you wanted to do it and you would have said yes''

''he did you have to believe me''

''don't worry Rachel I don't''

''why''

You cheated on me, who would believe that''

I felt a cold breeze as he hurried past me. My whole life was screwed up now all because of Noah.

I seen Puck in the football field practising so I decided to wait till they finish so I could slap him swear in the face and abuse the shit out of him.

They finally finished and he seen me, I was sitting on a seat when he come up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder.

Hey Berry''

''why did you open your big mouth Puck''

''wow you called me Puck, and because you didn't't let me in your house''

''because I love you'' and then he kissed me

''ill why did you do that''

''because were dating and I love you''

''I don't love you so fuck off out of my life and were not dating''

''I cant your way to attractive and I made you loose your virginity remember''

I started walking away when I felt Pucks huge hand slap me on the ass, I kept on walking. I ran to the girls bathroom and started crying, when I heard a very quiet voice, Rachel its ok you can come out no ones here, I walked out and noticed it was Quinn telling me he did the same to thing to her. I leaned over and said thank you Quinn I really appreciate it, she handed me a tissue and said

''I thought you would be in here''

''how did you know''

''because I was to''

She apologised for all the hurtful things she said and did to me, I couldn't't believe that Quinn Fabray was in the girls bathroom saying sorry for everything she ever did bad to me, because I slept with Noah Puckerman. I told her that it was ok and I forgive her and I left.

I went to the sick bay to go home because I didn't't feel to good and I had a very big headache, the lady at the front counter told me she was very surprised because it was the first time I have ever went home sick, or even had a day off school. I told her how I don't get sick very much, she said I can see. I went and sat down on the bed when the lady come in and said are you right to go home by yourself. I told her I have my own car so yah.

I arrived home and no one was there like always I felt so sick with guilt, I slept the whole day until ding dong, I was wondering who it could be and who would be at my door at this time of the night, at 9:00pm. I thought my dads had forgotten there house keys so I ran down the stairs opened the door to see that Puck was there.

''what are you doing here''

''I come to see you and if your ok''

''yes I am I am fine''

''ok good. Why did you go home you missed glee practise''

''well I don't care I hate getting stared at because of you, so good bye''

''wait, can I come in to apologise''

''yes what ever''

He came in and sat on my couch, I was waiting for him to say sorry but he never did.

''are you going to apologise''

'' I am so sorry baby, I wont let him hurt you any more''

''you know what he never hurt me''

''I LOVE YOU''

''yah sure you do''

I told him to leave by 9:30 because my dads will be home, and I ran up into my room and was soon followed by him so I locked the door so he couldn't't get in. about 5 minutes later I heard his car speed away, I wondered what his going to do now.


	6. Puck's confessions

CHAPTER 6 PUCK'S CONFESSIONS

PUCK'S POV

I arrived at school and was walking down the hallway thinking of Rachel, when Finn walked past me with an angry grin on his face, I knew we weren't going to be friends anymore so I didn't talk to him, just kept on walking as well. Everyone was looking at me I didn't want to be humiliated so I thought if I was dating Rachel that everyone would think I didn't ruin hers and my life just to have sex with her, and then they wouldn't think I was weird if I didn't date and be with her. So I had to have Rachel no wait I need Rachel, I had to get her. I had to get her no matter what, I saw Rachel leaning against her locker, so I decided I would go and ask her out for dinner tonight.

''hey Rachel I was thinking maybe we can go out for dinner tonight, you know since you and Finn broke up''

''no I hate you, you ruined my social life with Finn he hates me''

''so what now you can have a better one with me, and we can be an item''

''no way you don't even like me if you did you would prove it''

''fine you want me to prove it then I will anything for you babe''

''well go ahead, I have to go''

I then realised that I had a big job ahead of me and I have to work hard to win the heart of Rachel Berry. It was going to take me some time to work out what to do and how to prove it to her. And with out hurting her.

Rachel's POV

I cant believe that Puck asked me out for dinner after he ruined my life and humiliated me in front of my friends and the school and most of all Finn, he must really have a nerve. I don't know but I found it weird that he said he will prove that he loves me, I don't know but maybe he does like me or even more love me. I knew I was over thinking because why would a cool jock with a models body risk everything and slushy facials for me. There are prettier girls out there then me, I cant believe he asked me out for dinner, but of cause being me I turned him down probably breaking his heart. I thought he wasn't going to forgive me very fast because I broke his heart. But that didn't stop him I knew it wouldn't because he is the Puckosaurus and I lost my virginity to him, and he loves to explore girls, and have fun under the blankets. I just don't believe him I don't want my heart to be broken again because I believed him. So I'm not saying yes no matter what. I don't care if I break his heart because he broke mine and he only wants to get in my pants again and spend the night at my house. I know now that's never going to happen again. I thought silently in my head and was thinking I have to go talk to Puck and tell him I don't have feelings for him, and I'm never going to be his love or girlfriend.

''hey Puck'' I said very humiliated and scared to be talking to him

''hey honey did you want to tell me you will take up my offer'' he said very calmly

''no I'm here to tell you I don't have feelings for you, and I never will''

''of cause you do, I'm the Puckasaurus everyone wants me and no one says no, so I am not taking no for an answer''

''arr, I hate you''

''oh and I will pick you up at your house around 6:00pm is that a good time''

''I am not going anywhere with you I hate you, and I know you know I hate breaking hearts so good bye Noah don't ever talk to me again''

''what I love you doesn't that prove the feelings I have for you''

''no you just want to get in to my pants again and plow, or you may call it explore me''

''yes I know what you mean, yes I got in your pants before and I know you wont let me again so I just want to go on a simple date''

''are you actually being nice to me''

''yes don't you get it I love you and I would never hurt you''

''fine, I will go out with you tonight that's it''

''fine I will see you at 6 then bye I love you I have to get back to practise''

''bye''

I kept on walking I cant believe I went there to say no and I left saying yes, I cant do it I turned around to tell him I am changing my mind when I remembered he went back to playing his gay football. So I just went home and sat on my bed thinking of what to do.


	7. The date

CHAPTER 7 THE DATE

RACHEL'S POV

An hour before Puck was coming to pick me up I went into my wardrobe to find something nice and hot to wear on my date with Puck, I couldn't find anything nice or stylish to wear so I called Kurt Hummel I told him I need help with my clothes for a dinner with Puck, he said he will be over soon.

About 20 minutes after I got off the phone from Kurt he was knocking at my door with his hands full of clothes and clothes, I have probably never seen as many clothes as he had in his hands

''ok Berry you need to look hot for a change if you want to get into Puck's pants'' he said why heading up to my room and throwing the bags of clothes on my bed

''what is all these clothes for did you steel them from a shop''

''no I wish I did because they are so expensive, and I am giving them to you''

''oh really well what if I don't want them''

''take care of them for me please Berry''

''ok what ever, am I going to try on the clothes or not''

''yes now try on this, quick, quick Berry we don't have much time''

''ok what ever give them to me''

He handed me a very short skirt with a yellow shirt, it was nice but I don't think I should wear the shirt, I think he will be all over me. I thought as I walked into the change room. When I finally came out Kurt's eyes were Nelly popped out of his head.

''is there something wrong, to be honest I don't think I should wear this skirt it is kind of to short, I don't feel like getting stared at tonight, is that ok''

''yeah sure, I think you should try these on''

''ok''

I walked out and he just stood there, looking straight at my hips

''is this one ok''

''Rachel you look absolutely amazing, if I wasn't gay I would totally slap that''

''Kurt, I find that offensive to me''

''oh I am so sorry didn't mean to tell the truth''

''ha-ha very funny''

I think you should totally wear them don't change a thing ,ok''

''ok thank you so much Kurt I really appreciate it''

''its ok I am sure you would have done the same for me''

We walked into the bathroom and he followed behind holding a big bag of make up

''um Kurt is that all make up''

''yeah and I know you don't have much here so I will let you pick some out to keep''

''oh really you will let me keep some of your make up''

''yes Berry, now just stay still why I do your make up''

''ok''

I sat down until he was finished my make up, I went to get up but he pulled me back down and said that he still needs to do my hair. I waited 20 minutes until he finally got my hair put into place just right.

''are you finished yet''

''yes, have fun I better get out of here so I don't get court at your house by him''

''sounds good, and Kurt I really do appreciate it that you are being nice to me''

''its ok bye''

''bye thank you''

I waited for about 10 minutes, when suddenly I got up and was doing laps around my lounge room, when there was a knock at the door, I ran in my black denim short, shorts and my gold sparkly v shaped shirt, and my five inch high heels. I flung the door open grabbed my house keys, I didn't even realise the size of the smile on his face until I saw him just standing there staring, ''what you got a problem''

''yeah I think I do you are absolutely perfect and I don't care if I get seen with you''

''um ok why would you care If someone seen us anyway you asked me to go out for dinner so yeah''

''I know but If I see another boy looking at you do I have permission to punch him in the face, and can I call you my girlfriend''

''are you drunk you don't normally ask to punch someone do you''

''no but I will for you''

''oh thank you that is so sweet, anyway are we going or just going to stand here all day talking''

''ok ok lets go sorry for keeping you waiting''

''I don't really care''

''yeah well we are kind of in a hurry''

''why, where are we going''

''not telling it's a surprise''

''why, you know I hate surprises''

''yeah, I know everything about you and I know you used to slap Finn for surprising you, but I'm not telling''

''are you a stalker''

''no are you''

''ok lets just go''

''what can I say I love surprising woman, if you know what I mean''

''your disgusting''

''I know you like it, and just get in the car''

''I need help''

''oh my god why do girls always need help into my car''

''because were not as tall as you and If you have done any woman on this seat I think I will go in my own car''

''no I always do that on the back seat or the drivers seat, because the girls can't keep there hands off me''

''ok can we please go I don't know what's wrong with me I just want to eat all the time''

''don't ask me I'm not a girl, I don't have lady problems every month''

''yuk was all I could say because I was getting pushed into the front seat of Noah Puckaman's car ''um excuse me''

''well were running late and you said you needed help into my car''

He slammed the car door and walked around it to get to the drivers seat, he got in and looked at me, he saw how I didn't look good so he asked if I was ok ''are you ok Rachel''

''yeah I think I'm just hungry''

''you sure you look sick'''

''yeah just drive''

''ok bossy, what kind, before I could finish my question I was cut off by Rachel telling me shut up and drive, so I put that song on,

''Noah why did you put this song on''

''you told me you like shut up and drive''

''when''

''um about a minute ago''

''I didn't mean put that song on I meant shut up and drive''

''oh sorry what song do you want me to put on then''

''its ok I can live with this'' and I started singing

''oh I guess I will have to leave this on, and sing as well''

''go ahead''

''oh I will''

just before the song ended we had pulled over and he was pulling me out of the car and dragging me into this alleyway ''Noah what are you doing it says no trespassing, is this where you drag me into a room and rape and murder me''

''Rachel what are you on''

''nothing why''

''that is the weirdest thing I have ever heard you say in my whole life, you sure that there is nothing in your system''

''absolute positive, and Noah why does everyone call you Puck''

''oh baby I only have that name because everyone loves and can't get enough of my sexy body''

''I knew it wouldn't be long before you would start to be that very uncaring person that everyone calls Puck. I couldn't help my self before I knew it, it just came out ''Noah, you're a jerk, the only reason girls are attracted to you is because you lead them on''

''what Rachel that is so not true''

''what ever just get over yourself''

We walked into this little romantic garden that had a table and there was actually real food, there were candles everywhere all the way around the garden ''um Noah this looks awesome, can we eat now''

''if you want to, you must be hungry if you can't wait to seconds''

''ha-ha your funny''

''you know I am babe, now eat up because I brought a lot of food and I hope you like roast beef''

''um Noah I am a vegetarian, didn't you know that''

''no I am so sorry I can get you something else if you want''

''you know Noah I don't need to give up every bit of meat''

''babe you are totally turning me on at the moment, and I love it''

''I know that was the point, I am so hungry so I am going to eat''

''ok ladies first''

We sat down and ate the roast beef in silence, I couldn't believe how much food Noah could fit in his mouth, or I could see was his mouth open then close and so on, I finally broke the silence ''Noah you eat like a pig, its disgusting''

''yeah whatever you sound like my mother''

''yeah ok whatever I am getting tied can you take me home now''

''yeah ok if you want me to then yeah I surely can, I will get the stuff feel free to go and wait in the car''

''yeah I think I will go in the car, because it is getting really cold''

I had been waiting in the car for about ten minutes so I decided to pull my phone out to see if I had any messages and what the time is, then I dropped it so I bent down to pick it up when I seen an old book , I picked it up instead of my phone and I saw how it had our year book photos' except mine, I turned the page and saw a picture of me glued to a page next to Puck and a love heart in the middle pointing to me. I was surprised he must really have feelings for me. I said in my head. When he come running up to the car he said ''I am so sorry it took so long I had to lock the place up''

''no its ok, please just take me home''

The drive home was quiet and I ended up falling asleep in his car. When we arrived at my house he got me out of the car and took me inside putting me in my bed. He leaned down to kiss me when he felt a nudge coming from under the blanket, he lifted my shirt up and saw another nudge coming from inside my stomach, he pulled my shirt back down and kissed me why whispering ''I am so proud of you Rach''

….To be continued….

I need reviews and alerts so review and tell me if you liked it or you didn't, if you didn't like it don't read it

BEC


End file.
